An alarm reminder (e.g., a wakeup alarm) is a basic function of mobile phones. When an alarm sets off on weekends, or days off, due to failure to cancel the alarm setting, or when you still have time to sleep for a little bit longer and yet the alarm still keeps on ringing on time the alarm can be annoying. According to the conventional way to turn off an alarm, a user of an associated mobile phone has to turn on the mobile phone, and then turn off the alarm by performing specific operations in a designated region of an operator interface of the mobile phone, such as sliding a switch horizontally, sliding a switch in a curve motion, etc. In a sleepy state, however, it usually takes a user a lot of time and effort to complete such operations. The alarm is usually turned off only after many attempts, which disrupts the user's sleep. When a user is awakened by an alarm in the morning but wants to go back to sleep, it is very likely that the alarm could not be successfully turned off after many times of trying.
Therefore, the prior art is in need of improvement and development.